disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beagle Boys
The Beagle Boys are a group of characters from the Scrooge McDuck universe, loosely based on the popular image of Ma Barker and the Barker-Karpis Gang. They are a gang of criminals who constantly try to rob Scrooge McDuck and were created by Carl Barks. Their introduction and first appearance was in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Issue #134. In more recent productions such as DuckTales and The Three Musketeers, the Beagle Boys are henchmen for Flintheart Glomgold and Pete. In the comics, the individual Beagle Boys are referred to by their prison numbers, indicated on the tags seen on the chests of their distinctive red shirts (which appeared as orange in the comics). The three most common numbers are 176-167, 176-671, and 176-761. In fact, no digits other than one, six, or seven appeared on their prison ID tags. Carl Barks used to include the words "Beagle Boys Inc" on their shirts under their numbers, which was later deleted. In later years, they appeared in the comics as a trio (some combination of the most common numbers with 671-176, 716-617 and 176-176), plus cousins and other relatives of various talents as spin-off characters. They live in a small tumbledown hide-out in Duckburg; in 1980s American-produced stories, their pet cat Ratty often lived there as well. On DuckTales, the Beagle Boys were given names and different personalities. The usual character combination is Bigtime, Burger, and Bouncer, and sometimes Baggy or Babyface, Bebop, and Bankjob. Other known names are Bomber and Blitzkrieg. Their leader is usually Bigtime, Bankjob, or their mother, Ma Beagle. In other words, the letter B is the first initial of all Beagle Boys' handles except Megabyte, the brains of the bunch. The Beagle Boys have lots of relatives who count each other as brothers and cousins: apart from Ma Beagle there are the Beagle Brats (sons or nephews), the Beagle Babes (older generation which happens to be a trio of female cousins and a younger generation which happens to be their daughters or nieces) and their grandfather Blackheart Beagle. The brains of the Beagle clan is Intellectual-176 (or I-176) who wears a mortar-board cap and glasses over his black mask. Grandma & Grandpa Beagle have appeared in the strips at various times. According to Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge first met The Beagle Boys in his Mississippi riverboat days. Those Beagle Boys included Blackheart Beagle and his three unnamed sons. Scrooge first met the modern Beagle Boys during Christmas 1947, which was when he first met his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and met his nephew Donald for the second time. Since then, the Beagle Boys have been a constant threat to Scrooge's huge money bin. Sometimes they team up with other villains such as Magica De Spell, Black Pete, Mad Madam Mim, or hire out their services to Flintheart Glomgold, Ollie Eiderduck or John Rockerduck. During these occasions, it should be noted, they continue to operate out of their own interests rather than their employers. Sometimes, they antagonize Super Goof, Mickey Mouse, or some other characters from Walt Disney's comic books. Although the characters are obviously based on dogs, they in no way resemble the actual beagle breed. The Italian ska band Banda Bassotti takes its name from the Italian name of the gang. DuckTales Beagles There were many Beagle Boys on DuckTales, but the most common seven consisted of: Other Beagle Boys consisted of: * Megabyte Beagle is the mechanical genius of the clan, and the only one whose name doesn't begin with the letter "B". He appeared in the five-part serial Super DuckTales, in which he made a remote control with which to take control of GizmoDuck. He has a habit of confusing his companions with his technobabble, forcing them to make him "say it in Beagle talk!" Surprisingly, he didn't seem to have a comeuppance. Ma Beagle comments that she paid for him to go to college with stolen money. His voice was done by Frank Welker. *'Bomber Beagle' looks a lot like Bankjob in that he has a similar jawline and it very large. He appears in less episodes and is more intelligent than most of the other brothers. *'Backwards Beagle' is one the smaller and the only Beagle who wears a full moustache. He has a strong Canadian accent and is the twin brother of Binky Beagle and Bacon Beagle. The fact that he actually believes this is true could make him the dumbest of all Beagleboys. Backwards wears a Davy Crocket-like trapper's outfit as opposed to the normal jailhouse outfit of the Beagleboys. He is also the only person who is able to understand Bacon Beagle. *'Binky Beagle' is a probably the only Beagleboy who is never seen speaking. He is roughly the same size as Baggy Beagle, wears a lumberjack outfit and has a full beard. He lives with Backwards and Bacon Beagle in the Ducky Mountains *'Bacon Beagle' is the only Beagle boy who is not a Beagle. Bacon is in fact a pig. When Glomgold asked how he could be a Beagle Boy, Backwards explains that Bacon had a bad case of the swineflu as a child. Bacon cannot speak, but his oinks and grunts are, instead, translated by Backwards Beagle. * Baritone Beagle is a cousin of the Beagle Boys who appeared in the Disney Adventures comic story "Mrs. Beakley's Secret Love". He has muttonchops and a mustache, and possesses the ability to mimic anyone's voice. In the story, he falls in love with Mrs. Beakley and sends her many gifts, all the while his cousins want him to use his impression of Scrooge to help them break the new voice lock on Scrooge's money bin. When he finally does help them break in and they are caught and arrested, Baritone vows to give up crime and become a good citizen finishing his prison sentence. * Bullseye * Bulkhead * Butterball ''The Three Musketeers'' Beagles In the direct-to-video film Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, three Beagle Boys make an appearance working as minions for Captain Pete. These three Beagle Boys are different from previous incarnations as they have grayish skin, British accents and wear hoods. Two of the Beagle Boys are tall and the third one is rather short. Gallery BaggyBeagleAtDisneyland.jpg|Baggy at Disneyland Beagle Boy cameo in Bonkers.png|A Beagle Boy makes a cameo in the Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" Darkwing_Duck_issue_17.jpg|The Beagle family surrounds Darkwing Duck. Beagle family photo.jpg|The Beagle family picture. BeaglesTugOfWar.jpg|The Beagles have a tug-of-war with Scrooge and Launchpad at Disneyland MusketeerBeagles.jpg|The Beagle Boys who appeared in Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers. External links * Virtual journey in the Beagle Boys' hut * Disney's HooZoo - Beagle Boys, Inc. es:Los Golfos Apandadores Category:Comic characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Living characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Those arrested